Christmas always comes to early for Gene
by The Moving Crossbow
Summary: Ok this is my first fic, set in '82 and there's a suprise in store for Gene and the gang. there may be a case later on, but i'm not to sure. I'm rubbish at writing summarys. R R Plz. thanks.
1. Bad memeries

HI  
This is my first fic and i ain't very good yet. (that's in my eyes).  
Anyway hope you like it.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Ashes to Ashes stuff, But I wish I did.

* * *

Gene Hunt sat in his office with only a whisky for company, until Alex Drake walked through the double doors into CID. She had been out all day working on a case to do with Evan White. He stared at her for a few minutes, just basking in her beauty, when Shaz came in with a cup of tea. "You alright, Guv?"  
"Yeah. You put five sugars in tha' Shaz"? Shaz nodded and turned to leave when he called her back in. "Shaz, can you to ask DI Drake if she's goin' to tonight's party?"  
"'Course Guv. I wont say no." A smile lingered on her lips as she left his office. She knew that the guv and Alex would get together, eventually.

Later that day Shaz, had been to see Alex who said she was going to the party and, was leaving to go home to change. When she saw a young girl sitting on the police steps. She went up to her and asked her what was wrong. The girl just looked at Shaz with red eyes as if she'd been crying. "Are you alright there?" This time the girl answered "No I'm not. I'm looking for someone who can help. Do you work in there? What's your name? Who do you work for? Tell me!" This girl whispered the last sentence and shifted her jacket to reveal a small pen knife. Suddenly Shaz tensed up, remembering the night she was stabbed. Gill Hollis went down thankfully, but it still gave the young WPC nightmares. She plucked up all of her courage and said "I work here, for DCI Hunt and DI Drake. If you need help come in, but the knife stays out here. OK?!" The girl nodded surprised at how forceful the police could be. As Shaz led the unknown girl through to CID a fight between Chris and a thug broke out. "CHRIS! Watch your back babe!" She shouted as the thug through a punch which hit Chris in the shoulder. The thing Shaz and nobody else saw was the look of fury in teenage girls' eyes. She ran at the thug, jumping over Chris as she did so, and kicked him in the groin. This caused the skinhead to whither in pain on the floor. She helped Shaz get Chris of the floor and lent on a nearby wall. "How…Why did you do that? For a copper."  
"He needed my help and I gave it to him, Besides it wouldn't have been right, he is my uncle." At this comment the whole corridor went deadly quiet, as they looked to Chris.

Everyone was sitting in the main CID office, in silence. They were all looking from Chris to The Child. "What's the big deal with this?" The girl asked. "What's your name?" Alex Drake asked, getting slightly annoyed.  
"Why do you need to know? Okay…It's April. April Hunt." Again there was silence, just as the Guv walked into the office with a scrawny teenager. "What?! Get back to work you girly, nancy, french, benders." He shouted.  
"Somethin' the matter mister Hunt?!" April had a surge of anger, that even she didn't know how to control. So she just let rip.

* * *

Alex, Ray, Chris, and Shaz had stayed for ten minutes, but they all wished that they hadn't. None of them could here themselves think, it was that noisy. In the end they all went home to change into something decent for the ever looming party.

But inside Gene's office the shouting match continued. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE US?! I WAS ONLY TEN AND YOU GO AN' WALK OUT ON US ALL!" April was more than a match for her dad. "ME WALK OUT? YOUR MOTHER WAS THE ONE WHO LEFT. SAID I WAS MARRIED TO THE JOB. AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY _ALL OF US_ IT WA' ONLY YOU AND YOUR MAM!" April just stared at him in disbelief.  
"You don't know, do you? Mam wer' pregnant when we left. She didn't want her kids living with a monster. Can't say I blame her." Her eyes shifted from her dad to his notice board. "You kept the newspapers cut-outs then? You weren't the only one who were miserable after he died. He was me godfather after all. And Annie still hasn't come to terms with his death. She's raised little Sam almost on her own, and if it weren't for Phillis she'd probably killed herself years ago." There were tears forming in the young girls eyes, but when she looked up she saw that she wasn't the only one crying. So was her dad. "Aren't you late for a party, dad? It is Christmas after all."  
"Yeah I best go. But what happened to the kid? My kid."  
"She's living with Annie up North, I couldn't bring her along. She'd probably get kidnapped or something. Scum is Scum everywhere."  
"And wheres your mam, if she's not lookin' after the little one?"  
"I'm sorry dad, I know i should have told you earlier but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Mam's dead!"

* * *

At Luigi's Alex was getting ready to get absolutely pissed and then laid by a very handsome copper. And she knew who she wanted it to be. She was just about to put her make-up on, when she heard a knock at her door. She walked over to and cautiously open it, knowing that she always attracted the weirdos. Only to find the man she dreamed about, standing there with April. She looked from one to the other, seeing that they both had very red eyes, and opened the door a little wider so they could get in. "Gene what's going on? Are you alright?"  
"Bolls I really need a favor here. We have a knew case, you don't need to cancell your plans for tonight, but i need you to look after April for a few days. Can you do that for me Bolls? C'mon Please? Alex?" She looked at him for a few seconds and finally said that she would.  
"But why am i looking after her? Why can't you?"  
"I need you to look after herbecause she's our wittness to the murder. The murder of Ex-Mrs Hunt." All Alex could do was stare at him as her mouth had that perfectly formed 'O'.

* * *


	2. Are you sure theres nothing going on?

**OK still not very good yet, would love your opinions on how to get better :) Hope you like it.  
**

* * *

Alex and April talked for a few minutes, just getting to know each other. They talked about brothers and sisters, death, music and then they talked about Gene. April wanted to know what he was like now, as she hadn't seen him in over two years. "What's he like now. Alcoholic? Druggie? Normal? Please don't say he's normal. I can handle a lot of things but not that."  
"He's got better. Has he told you about how we first met?" April shook her head. "Well i had just arrived here, and to be honest i looked like a tart, but despite what I looked like, i was held hostage and your dad came to my rescue. He's saved me a few times." Alex stared into space until a small cough brought her back to reality. "Are you and dad together?"  
"No! What makes you think that?"  
"Just the way you talk about him and just now when you stared into space. You were meters away." As April said this, she pointed down towards Luigi's. "We are not together. He's my boss. The Guv. The Manc Lion. The Gene-Genie" And she stared into space again.  
"Are you sure there's nothing going on? 'Cause I don't really believe ya." The teen got up and walked downstairs to see her dad.

* * *

"So how come you never told me? We're getting married! We should be able to tell each other things." Chris and Shaz sat in a booth, talking about April, when the girl in question walked into the basement bar. "Why so quiet dad? Still not used to me being back? Oh well, i need to tell you somethin'. You know i said that my sister, Jayne, was living with Annie, well she ain't."  
"Well where is she?" Genes voice was getting louder again.  
"By the docks." They had stood up and were already running to the Quattro. When Gene ran head first into Alex.  
"Sorry Bols. You okay?"  
"Fine. Where are you going?"  
"The Docks. Wanna come?" She nodded, she had to face her fears sometime soon.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue or stop. Sorry it's short. It's meant to be set in December 1982, after Alex woke up. (That's not gonna be in it though) April Is 12. And The little kid is 2 maybe 2,5. I really couldn't wait until next crimbo to post. R+R please. Criticism welcome. Sophie:)  
**

* * *


End file.
